


Insatiable

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America's stamina doesn't include only fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

_**Slut!Pool: Insatiable**_  
 **Title:** Insatiable  
 **Author:** [](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gogogadgetnerd**](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Marvel  
 **Pairing:** Captain America/Deadpool  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** contains slash and graphic sex  
 **Summary:** Captain America's stamina doesn't include only fighting.  
 **A/N:** I know this couple is a little weird but after reading Deadpool 29 I just had to write something for them. Also another big inspiration for this fic is [this amazing video by czarownicykot who is such an amazing vidder (watch it in HD there is a difference).](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS-bExir_0g&feature=uploademail) Also beware of the yellow text I'm told it's a really bitch to read.  
[  
Masterlist](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/517.html#cutid1)

Wade groans slightly against the lips pressed to his. There are hands wrapped tightly around his scarred ass and an erect cock being ground against his flaccid one.

It's not like Wade wasn't having any fun, he was enjoying himself, really. There's only just so much his body can handle at once, and really Wade was just a little tired, seriously. Though it didn't seem like Steve was slowing down at all.

"No fair you're insatiable." Wade whines against Steve's lips, it seemed that maybe Captain America was maybe a little to good at everything he did.

'I can't believe you're complaining.'

'What? This is like the fifth time in a row without one single break.'

'So, it's Steve Rogers! Captain fucking America, the man is gorgeous okay? Opportunities like this don't happen often, now suck it up!'

'Seriously, I don't think I have another in me'

'Are you forgetting that strippers don't even take our money? This is the first time we've had sex in a long time and I won't let you ruin it just because you're a little tired.'

'Shit man he's right. We gotta milk this for all it's worth. Wake up mini-Wade! Rise and shine, we got work to do.'

"We can stop now if you want." Steve offers moving from Wade's mouth down to his neck.

"What are you crazy?" Wade pants out jerking his hips upward.

"If you're tired than-"

"Really, you pick now to take me seriously? Half the time I don't even know what I'm talking about! Now less talking and more action!"

In one fluid motion Wade managed to flip Steve over and slide himself down onto the other's cock, hips moving swiftly with no sign of slowing down.


End file.
